Greater Terran Union
The Greater Terran Union is the governing body of an alternate universe where Humanity became more warlike and aggressive. As a result of the Gou'ald attack on Earth in 1997. The five superpowers at the time, The Empire Of America, British Empire, Republic Of China, and the New Russian Empire. All banded together to form the Greater Terran Union. A true superstate for humanity (now known as the Terran's) to thrive underneath. More importantly is provided the full amount of resources to be funneled into off world expansion. The main goal of the GTU is to ensure the survival and dominance of the Terran race. No matter the cost. As a result of that doctrine, the Terran's have taken an aggressive expansion. Many of the primitive worlds they came across were conquered. As a result the Union is often hated by many other factions. They have often engaged in brutal fighting with the Gou'ald Empire. A short lived war with the Tolan which ended with the Terran's conquering them and stealing much of their technology. Goverment The Union is governerd by an Emperor/Empress who can trace his or her lineage to the Royal House of Windsor. The Emperor has absoulte power over the Union. Offworld colonies are governerd by the High Marshals. Who are directly apoitented by the ruling monarch. Formation of the Greater Terran Union A unified government that quickly began to take over the world as it restructured it's self. The existence of the Stargate was revealed. In order to quell any panic, people were told that it was only because of the Stargate and the American strike team known as SG-1. That the Gou'ald ships were destroyed before they could begin targeting population centers. It's unknown if people fully believed that or were just too shocked to care. After all the alien ships had entered the orbit of Terra. While thankful they were destroyed before an attack could truly begin they lived in fear of another. Expansion Terran expansion is a ruthless process. Targeting less advance human society's taking back to Terra as slave labor. Sometimes they would be left on their world to serve their new colonial Terran overlords. Who would decide their home was a suitable colony site. One of the first acts was to construct a colony site on Mars and to transfer the Beta gate to the site. Now known as Mars Base Alpha. Warfare Using scorched earth tactics when they are forced on the retreat. Leaving nuclear warheads behind at their stargates. Terran's enter a war with the knowledge and will to cause as much destruction to their enemy as they can. In space they deploy battle groups of two BC-304's flanked by three BC-303's and supported by fighter wings of F-302's, with a BC-305 Superarrier acting as squadron lead. Reversed engineered Ion Canons that were taken from the Tolan are used as the primary weapon system. While an array of rail-guns acts as the point defense system. Military The Military of the Greater Terran Union is into two branches. The Marine Corps and Space Force. Both branches function hand in hand, complementing each other when needed. The Union's military highly trained to function as more of a rapid reaction force. When a world comes under attack, Marines are deployed via Stargate and the Space force deploy's its ships to act as orbital support and to engage hostile spaceships. Marine Corps The Greater Terran Union Marine Corps is a highly trained force consisting of battle hardernerd soldiers and explorers. They were orginaly formed to take over for American SG units. Marines are always the first to deploy, be it in battle or exploration. The Force Recon units were formed to direcctly replace the SG units and have acted in their capacity. The slandered gear for Marines is a charcoal black combat suit with an orange visor. The stranded issue weapon for the Marines is the Directed Energy Assault Rifle or DEAR for short. Marine units are organized into squads of 12. Which are further organized into the Marine Expeditionary Units of varying size. Marines are deployed aboard all Space Force ships and have a number of stargate bases throughout the galaxy. Space Force The Space Force is the evolution of the United States Air Force. It is directly responsible for fielding it's fleets of F-302 Fighters, BC-303 Destroyers, BC-304 Battlecrusiers and BC-305 Carriers. The Space Force is divided into Sector fleets based on their respective sectors. From there the fleets are divided into Squadrons of two BC-303 Destroyers, three BC-304 Battlecrusiers and one BC-305 Supercarrier. Every ship contains at least a single squadron of F-302 fighters. While the BC-303 Destroyer and BC-304 Battlecruiser are the more recognizable of the Space Force, they are not the BC-305 Supercarrier. The BC-305 was designed to directly fight hostile mother ships. It is nearly 800 meters long and 200 meters tall. With a system of 50 Railguns and 30 Ion Canons. It can deploy 20 full squadrons of F-302 Fighters, totaling at 160 fighters. It is always at the head of any ship squadron and pride of the Union's Space Force.